


Don't Worry Sweetheart

by Smutty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Slut, Dildos, Dubious Consent, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rope Bondage, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutty/pseuds/Smutty
Summary: Your friends jokingly tie you up in the locker room and then leave to go do cheer practice when Scott happens to be peeking in and sees your predicament. He has a very specific idea of the help he can give you





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If there's something you would like to see please leave a comment, I can't promise anything as I am pretty busy but I will try to write the ones that catch my eye. I mostly do dub-con and/or reader inserts, but I'm up for whatever

You were so annoyed with your friends, the joke had officially gone to far. You were lying stomach down on a bench in the changing room with one leg on either side of the bench and with your hands tied to the bench legs and your waist tied to the bench to keep you in place. They had dared you, which yes made you very stupid, but how could you have known.

They had giggled and then said they would be back after cheer practice while you sat there in your cheer uniform, tied up. Coach was going to be so goddamn mad that you had missed.

You heard the door to the locker room creak open and you thought to yourself “thank god, help.” though you were surprised to see it was one of the male lacrosse players slipping in and not one of your friends who had realized it had gone to far.

He was glancing around the room suspiciously before his eyes caught on you. 

“Hey Scott!” You welcomed. “What the hell are you doing in- y'know what? I don't care. Can you please come help me out.”

Your voice seemed to shock him out of his surprise and he nodded. “Oh uh, yeah sure.” He said as he came towards you. “What the hell happened?”

“Nothing, just my friends being stupid.”

“I think you need better friends.” He stated with a laugh as his hands went to the cord around your back.

“Tell me about it.” You scoffed.

You felt his hand settle on your back instead of pulling on the ties and from what you could see out of the corner of your eye he was tilting his head as if he were contemplating something.

“Scott-” You began to question only to be silenced by him making a shushing noise. 

“Just give me a sec.” He said and then his second hand drifted down beneath your skirt and he pressed two fingers against the thin, silky cloth of you underwear.

You felt your breath catch in your throat for a moment, something he caught onto. “S-scott wha-”

He made another hushing sound and then began to move the two fingers up and down ever so slightly. A very small groan escaped your lips, partially out of surprise, but it urged him on. His fingers rubbed a bit harder and found your clit through the cloth.

You gasped. “S-scott please don't.”

He retracted his fingers and for a moment your plea had stopped him and spared you a truly shameful event, but then you felt his hand pull the elastic of you underwear and slide them down the roundness of your ass and then all the way off your legs.

“Wow,” he said in surprise. “You must be horny, look how wet you already are.” He stated and held up the underwear.

“No, please don't…” you trailed off, unsure what you were asking for.

“I thought I already told you to be quiet.” He mutter and then folded your underwear and grabbed your chin. He forced the piece of clothing into your mouth after a small bit of struggling on your part and you cringed as you tasted your own juices on your tongue.

He laughed at you and pulled out his phone and snapped a quick photo before moving himself behind you. He flipped your skirt up so that your ass and pussy were completely exposed to the air and you squirmed in protest which just resulted in you shaking your ass, Scott laughed at that and gave it a slap. You heard the conspicuous sound of a belt being undone and then a zipper being pulled down and you felt the light amount of body heat as he positioned himself behind you. Then you felt the pressure of the tip of his dick pressed against your folds. You shuddered and you could hear that slight huff of a laugh.

You felt the tip of his dick bounce against you slightly as he worked himself to full stiffness. “You ready?” He asked, but regardless of your real answer you could only let out a whimper past the underwear in your mouth and that was good enough for him.

He pressed in slowly, eliciting a gasp from you. He moved almost painfully slow and you felt your walls flutter around him begging, against your own wishes, for more contact. He paused and felt you around just the tip of his dick and listened to your breathing patterns already changing just for that.

“Wow girl, you’re so slick, you must want this so bad.” He said and you could hear the shark-like smile in his voice.

You whimpered past the makeshift gag and squirmed slightly which only made it worse.

“Well, if you want it that bad I might as well stop teasing you.” He said before thrusting into you fully.

You let out an audible gasp which trailed into a moan as he began to thrust. His thrusts were long and slow, he pressed into you completely each time and it was enough to make everything in you flutter even as your brain tried desperately to remind you body that you hadn't wanted this.

“Look at you, so fucking wet for any guy who happened along. Is this what you wanted, slut?”

He picked up the pace and you could hear the slap of his skin hitting yours and your own moans and gasps echoing in the otherwise quiet locker room. You could feel the pit of warmth growing in your lower stomach and without warning you came with a small squeal, muffled by the underwear. As you came your walls clenched around Scott's dick and he came with a sigh, you could feel the warm cum filling you. He pulled out and allowed the remaining ribbons of cum to drip onto your ass.

“Whoops, sorry sweetheart, I meant to pull out quicker so we wouldn't have to worry about any of that, but you were just so tight when you orgasmed.” He laughed at that. “Look at you, getting off being treated like a fuck toy. Speaking of,” he came back around to your front and pulled the underwear out of your mouth. “How about you use that cute little mouth of yours to clean me up.”

You tightened your jaw.

“Aw c'mon baby, don't be like that. I think you're forgetting that you're in a pretty compromising position right now.” He saw the slight releasing of your jaw and smile. “Also, no biting.”

He grabbed your jaw with one hand, pressing his thumb and pointer against its corners and with the other hand guided his dripping cock to your parted lips. He moved one of his hands to the back of your head to fist in your hair as he thrusted into your mouth, making you gag in surprise.

“Well, clean it.”

You wanted to recoil but instead you let your tongue run over the skin of his cock as you sucked the cum that was there. He pulled you close so that your nose was nestled in his pubic hair and his dick bumped the back of your throat if he shifted too much. 

Finally he pulled away and returned his dick to his boxers and readjusted his clothes. He then grabbed the underwear that had been in your mouth and returned it there. He turned away from you and went to the different girls’ backpacks and began opening them and looking through them.

You made a sound of protest, but he waved you off. “Don't worry, baby. They have about forty more minutes of practice and I'll get back to you before then.”

He pocketed some cash from the different bags before he paused while digging through one and actually giggled with glee. He turned to you and held up the dildo that one of the girls had apparently hidden in her bag.

Scott zipped her bag back up and then came over to you. “Oh this will be fun.” He promised. 

He positioned the dildo against the lips of your pussy the same way he had with his own dick and pressed it into you. It went in pretty smoothly with how slick you were from his cum still dripping from you though it did give you that stretch that you usually found so pleasant when you were playing with yourself. He made sure that the dildo was completely sheathed, giving the base of it a hard tap that sent tremors of pleasure up through you.

He pulled the underwear out of your mouth and pulled it back over your legs and ass, the damp fabric feeling strange against your skin. He then untied the ropes around your wrists before repositioning you arms back behind your back and tying them there. He undid the cord around you waist and sat you up on the bench, using the cords to tie your legs under the bench. You felt the dildo shift as you sat up and hit even deeper within you drawing out another shameful moan, this time with no underwear to muffle it and Scott laughed at you and called you a slut again.

“So as I see it, you have two choices.” Scott told you. “You can either tell you friends what I did and pull that dildo out of your pussy or you can tell them laying down like that was hurting your chest and a nice janitor came by and let you sit up, but you didn't want to ruin the joke so you stayed tied up just in a different position, but you'll also have to keep that dildo in you. Which bag is yours?” 

You didn't answer right away but when he took a menacing step forward you broke. “The green one.”

He smiled and picked it up, slinging it over his shoulder. “I'll be waiting outside to see what you chose.” And then he turned and left.

By the time your friends returned your face was pink with shame, you tried to move as little as possible because with each shift you could feel the dildo pressing up into you.

“What happened? Why aren't you laying down?” the first girl asked as she came in.

You quickly debated your answer choices. If you told her about Scott word would spread around the group and eventually the school like a dirty secret, people would say that you had enjoyed it and wanted it and you weren't sure they were wrong. You would also have to pull that dildo out and even with the privacy of a stall he had taken your bag so there was no way to conceal it.

You sighed and looked up at her. “A friendly janitor happened to be walking by-”

You left as quickly after that as possible and, as promised, Scott was standing outside the school with your bag slung over his shoulder. He slung his other arm around your waist and sneakily dipped his fingers under your skirt and felt the hard outline of the dildo's base.

“I see.” He mused while your face burned red with shame. He pulled his hand back but kept his arm wrapped around your waist. “Y'know,” he said in a conversational tone. “I was thinking about having a bite and then going for round two at my place where I've got a lot more toys. Whaddya think?”

He didn't wait for your say and instead used the arm wrapped around you to guide you to his vehicle parked a couple spots down from where you were standing.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott bought you a burger, but refused to give you your bag back or let you go to the restroom so you were sitting in the middle of a little town diner with that stupid dildo buried up in you, trying desperately not to move to much as it made the dildo shift in you.

Scott sneakily glanced around the diner before lifting his foot and bumping it lightly against the base of the dildo. You hid your moan behind a bite of the burger and tried to close your legs more so he wouldn't have access to your more sensitive parts, but closing your legs shifted the dildo further so you gave up on that.

Scott finished off his food and started walking towards his car, not even glancing back to see if you were following, he knew you were. Once you were both seated in the car he turned to you.

“Y'know I was thinking, I don't want you too stretched out when we get back down to it.” 

Your face burned with the sureness in his voice, he was going to have another go at you, he was sure.

“So how about you take that dildo out?”

You looked up at him in surprise and then smiled, maybe things didn't have to go his way. “Okay, give me my bag, I'll go do a quick bit in the bathroom.”

“Ah, ah, ah. Take it out right here.”

“Here?!” Your voice squeaked as you looked out the windows at the parking lot with a few people going in and out.

“Don't worry baby, I have tinted windows.” He said with a smirk that you would usually find handsome and rouge-ish if it weren't for the context.

Not seeing any other option you slowly slid your panties down to your knees while he watched, his eyes glued on you. 

You grabbed the base of the dildo- enough to already have you biting your lip you were so sensitive- and slowly slid it out. You bit your lip so hard you thought it would bleed, you were trying so hard not to moan or anything else embarrassing. The dildo made an obscene, wet sound as it popped free and your pussy quivered with relief, but also a certain emptiness. Your breathing was heavy and Scott was smiling and palming at himself through his jeans while his eyes were glued to you.

You held the dildo- dripping with your slick and his cum- unsure what to do with it for a moment.

“Well, clean it off.” Scott demanded.

Your cheeks burned red with shame once again as you licked and sucked at the dildo that had been inside you a moment ago. Scott gave a small groan as you looked up at his in embarrassment, feeling degraded.

“Well, time to get going to my place.” He stated casually, but as he shifted into a driving position you could see his bulge pressing against the jeans he was wearing.

He pulled into his garage and closed down the garage door as you were getting out of the car. You thought for a moment about running for it, telling someone what he had done to you, but before you could decide if you wanted what you knew was coming next or not he grabbed your elbow and guided you into the house and up the stairs.

He deposited you on (what you assumed to be) his bed. He pulled your skirt and shirt off and tossed them across the room along with your shoes as you stared up at him in some surprise, leaving you in only your undergarments.

He stood and pulled his shirt off and shucked off his jeans before climbing onto the bed so that he leered over you. He pushed you down onto the bed so that you were laying down completely. His hands pulled off your bra and tossed it into the pile on the floor.

His hands went to your breasts where they jiggled slightly at the quick movements. He began to grope and roughly massage them, his fingers specifically liking to pinch and pull at your nipples.

You found your voice again. “W-wait, I'm not- nggh- not sure if-”

“Did I ask?” Scott replied. “You fickle little bitch, don't pretend you didn't like it. You could have told your friends, but you hid it. You came back to me and you can't act like it's just for that ugly green backpack.”

Your head spun, he was right in a way, you could have just given up on the things in the bag, you could have just told someone, but here you were.

Scott ground down into you, basically humping you and you could feel his hot breath against your skin.

“I was gonna go slow on this one.” He muttered, mostly to himself. “But you got me so damn worked up.”

His hands went to your underwear and pulled them off in one deft movement before her repositioned himself.

You put his hands against his chest, still not completely sure, but before you could even say anything he grabbed your hands and forced them above your head.

“Stay still.” He ordered. “Take this like the slut I know you are.”

Much to your horror the gruffness in his voice had you growing wet. He smiled. Holding your wrists in one hand and positioning his hips so that you couldn't close your legs he used his free had to pull his cock free of his boxers.

He lined himself up and then slammed into you with one thrust. You could help the shout of pleasure that escaped you and he moaned, his head tipping back as he ground himself further in.

He let go of your wrists and grabbed your hips with both hands, but you didn't do anything, just fisted his sheets in your hands. He began thrusting, quicker and more frenzied this time, but just as deep as the first time. You could hear the obscene sound of his skin hitting yours and the small squelching wet sounds coming from your pussy as he slid in and out.

Already an orgasm was wracking your body, making your back arch, but he continued on unbothered and you rode out your orgasm as he continued to pound into you.

You could feel another building in you and it made you whimpered. Scott was panting above you as he leaned forward.

“Say my name.” He demanded. “C'mon, beg for it.”

“Please.” You whined. “Please, Scott.”

He came, a warmth bursting in you and filling you up and that was all it took for you to follow suite.


End file.
